Wolves Spirit
by ValerieStone
Summary: What happens when Heero is brought up by Wolves? And his first meeting with humanity ends up with......well you'll have to read to know the rest. Warning:YAOI! Dont like dont read!
1. Wild Heart

A young woman looked at her newborn son with tired eyes, her pale forehead was covered in sweat but she was smiling. Her son looked at her with large blue eyes, watching, he already seemed to understand the world around him. Her husband and his father walked into the room and smiled at her, she waved weakly back with her free hand. He looked at her with worried eyes, then down at the drowsy bundle of baby in her arms.

"We did it Honey, well you did it, but now we have our child." He said slightly flustered.

She looked at him, though she was too tired to voice her amusement she was able to show it, and it calmed him. He was always making a fool of himself around her, and that was one of the reasons she fell in love with him apparently.

"I think we should name him Heero, after the man who promoted peace." She whispered, and looked up at him.

"I think it's a fine name, he will do great things for this world!"

Two days later she died, blinded by grief and rage he grabbed the child who caused his wife's demise and took him to the nearest river. He took one last look at the child, who had all her features, then threw the sleeping child into the water. A moment later he came to his right mind but it was too late the child was gone.

Two ancient wolves walked along the river bank, with their pack close behind, they had to find another den that was high up, before the river flooded from the rain. As they walked the Alfa Male whose name was Night's Shadow noticed a small bundle near the waters edge. It was soaked and something was wiggling inside. The pack members paused while he went to investigate, walking closer it smelled human, and with a little more investigation he was proved right. It was a male, cold human pup, he sniffed it a moment and saw that it had a slight breath left in him. His mate White Sun slowly walked up to him, and stared at the bundle.

"_Our ancestors told us the truth, we must take this child in."_ She spoke softly, looking at her mate with a certain firmness that no one dare defy.

"_I agree, but I fear the child wont last the night." _He whispered noting the sickness on little one's breath.

"_We must try." _Came the response.

Carefully White Sun lifted the wet bundle and they moved on, increasing speed. For the child had milk on its breath which meant he was still nursing. Thankfully she was still wet, from just weaning her pups.

Once in the new den, the other members decided to look at what had caught their Alfa mate's surprise. Their astonishment turned to sadness when they noted how sick the pup was, and with the new pack pups being healthy they became more aware of how lucky they are.

"_From the smell of the babe, he was thrown into the river, there was no mistake." _Said Night's Shadow slowly. It was evident that he was mad, about the true injustice that the child had received.

"_What are you going to name him?" _Asked one of the newest members of the pack, she was curious and it worried White Sun at times but she knew that it was only natural, at her age.

"_We aren't going to name him for a while, when he earns his name then he will have one, just like you little one."_ Her mother said softly, before turning her attention back to the child, it was time for her to nurse her newest pup.

~ * ~

I looked at my mother in awe, her white fur was clean, while I was covered in dirt. She knew that I was staring at her but she didn't mind, she continued to watch the newest members of the pack crawl around, they had opened their eyes and immediately started to wander. Though staying inside the den, my brother, Mustafa had stayed with mother and me, while the remaining pack hunted for our next meal. The days were warm and the deer are plentiful, which made the hunting easy. Mother stood up slowly and stretched, then she walked over to me and sat, which indicated that I was about to be bathed. Walking over to her I sat down and she started to clean me, her rough tongue being gentle on my back.

"_What is bothering you little one?" _she asked quietly.

"_Mother…….why am I not like the other members of the pack? Why do I walk on two legs and have very little fur while they walk on four and are covered?" _

"_Because little one, you were given to us by the Great Spirits and they have a plan for you, so you look different but your spirit is pure. And that is what counts." _

I nodded to show her that I was understanding, the Great Spirits did many things that we would never understand, but at least I was with my mother. And my pack who took care of me, yawning slightly, I sighed. She stopped licking me, because I curled up into her chest hair, taking a small fist full and breathing in her sent of pine needles and forest.

White Sun looked at her sleeping son, and smiled. She knew that one day he would ask the question, but what surprised her is how easily he took to her explanation. The other pack member who was now a full grown veteran wolf walked over to his mother, but waited a respectful distance until she motioned him closer.

"_Mother, the other members are going to be here soon, shall I gather some wood so that he may eat with us?" _

She looked at her sleeping son, who was a wolf yet not a wolf and nodded, they learned long ago how to manipulate wood to create fire, because her ugly, hansom son couldn't eat meat raw.

"_That would be very nice of you, and if you wouldn't mind taking two of the younger ones, I fear that they will wake him up. And he needs his rest, something is coming and I feel as if its going to be hard on all of us. But the worst of it shall be aimed at him."_

"_Yes mother." _He spoke quietly, before padding away, with a few fluffed up pups fallowing him.

The ancient female knew that when the human pup meets others like him, but it will be under horrible circumstances. Something tugged at her neck, she looked down surprised to find that he had snaked his arms around her neck without her noticing. He then mumbled something about an evil squirrel while rubbing his head into her neck.

The newly acquainted Gundam pilots looked at each other in silent suspicion, they had learned long ago not to trust anyone. So it was difficult for them to fathom that they were supposed to rely on each other from now on, and what made it worse was that their so called 'leader' was no were to be found.

Their phones beeped simultaneously and they looked at the small screens, there was an unconfirmed rumor that an OZ base was stationed in a forest two hours from the city. It has been said that even hunters dare not enter the forest, because the last one who entered escaped with so many wounds that it scared off any and all others.

"It looks like we either have a ghost on our hands or a base." Duo Maxwell said happily.

The others just nodded their heads in agreement. Before heading out, to see if their mission was going to prove that there was a base or just a pissed off ghost.

The wolves of the pack nick named the little human Blue Eyes because of his striking blue eyes that unnerved the elders when they found him as a pup. They watched everything soaking it in, which made him a perfect look out.

That night the hunters came back with the food and they ate happily, while I had to cook mine slightly before hand but it was still good. The pups watched me with interest, they never saw a fire before, so I had to warn them repeatedly that it could hurt them. At first they thought that grabbing a smoldering stick was fun, until I had to show them that it was dangerous my grabbing a small amount of stray fur and showing them that it burned. They thankfully got the message so I didn't have to watch them every second.

When night fell and the moon rose high into the sky, the pack fell asleep in a circle with the newest members in the middle, warm and safe. I sat up in a near by tree, watching for anything that could cause the pack harm when something caught my eye. A light of some sort was cutting through the tree's shadows and it was getting closer to the den, climbing down I woke up Night's Shadow and told him that I was going to investigate.

"_I can be silent and I can climb trees so I won't walk in blind." _I said a moment before he protested.

He nodded his head in agreement, so he stood and stepped over the sleeping members to stand guard while I investigated.

"_If you are threatened call for us and we will help." _He said sternly.

"_Yes sir, Father sir!" _I said softly before hugging him around his thick neck. It was a great honor to be able to investigate on my own.

The Gundam pilots had their guns drawn, Wufei had his sword at his side and his gun in the other hand, he was trying to feel anything that seemed to be a threat other than the simple owl and a rustle from the sleeping deer.

Coming upon the intruders I paused, shock was my first reaction they looked just like me…well similar. With only a visible patch of fur on their heads and they walked easily on two legs. One had dark black fur similar to fathers, while two others had a brown patch close to my sisters, then one had a pale patch of fur, a color which I couldn't describe. It reminded me of the sun after it rained, but one of the major differences was that they were wearing some strange material over their bodies. I wasn't sure what they had to hide, but from the looks of the material it was something big, because it would have taken many days to make them all fit right.

The one with pale hair turned his head, his blue eyes intent on where I hid in the trees. His partners turned their heads also, watching the trees with interest.

"What do you see Quatre?" one creature asked his eyes intense, well eye because his fur covered the other.

"I don't see anything exactly, but I feel it and it seems human-ish." The one named Quatre replied.

I wasn't sure how I could somewhat understand them but it was really interesting so I leaned a little closer to listen.

"Human-ish? Is the thing a ghost or what, we have searched everywhere else that would have enough coverage to hide a base." Came the other with brown hair which was tied back in a strange manner.

The pale fur closed his eyes and seemed to be all around me, which scared me.

~Quatre could feel something, it was faint but defiantly human, which surprised him, because he hadn't expected a human in the wilds. All he felt was ~_Confusion-fear-interest~ _He looked at the tree, that seemed to be thinking, when he noticed upon closer inspection that there was striking blue eyes in the shadows. Obviously human, but the more he strained to listen to the thoughts the harder it was, because fear placed all other emotion.~

The one named Quatre or something similar to it, was in my head, he seemed to be the most aware of me, and a moment later he had found my hiding spot and seemed to know what I was thinking, feeling. This scared me the most so I let out a snarl that warned him, that if he tried any harder I would attack. My snarl seemed to catch all the creatures off guard, and they looked at my spot with greater interest. Apparently my snarl was heard my not only the strange creatures but also my father, who was obviously listening with all his strength to come to my aid if needed, because a howl answered my snarl.

"_Are you alright my son, your warning alerted to me that something wasn't right." _His howl said.

I knew that if I didn't respond then he would come to investigate and if I did then that would truly give away my location, but I howled to him.

"_I'm fine, I'm heading back these are just strange creatures that have lost their way, and I warned them that their way wasn't toward our home." _

The answering howl brought goose-bumps to the pale fur's body, the howl sounded just like an animals.

~Quatre looked at his fellow pilots, while they headed back, "I'm interested in the creature, its thoughts were human while his voice was not." He spoke carefully aware that if he voiced too much interest then the others would refuse him passage to the woods again.

"I agree with you, it seemed interested in us, as if it hasn't ever seen a human, by the way it watched us, and yet it also was feral." Answered the pilot of Heavy Arms, Trowa.

Duo just looked at them and thought that investigating that once was good enough, the thing gave him the creeps maybe it was the missing link, to humanity. ~

Blue Eyes raced back to his home, his sanctuary, once in sight of his home, he sprinted. Shadow's Night watched the young boy, race into the awaiting warmth of his mother, hugging her tightly around the neck. As he shook with fear, and confusion, there couldn't be others like him, it couldn't be true, he was supposed to be the only one. White Sun just hummed softly in her throat, calming the child slowly, soon his breathing became normal.

_"What did you see, that frightened you so, little one?" _she asked in a soft, gentle voice.

_"Things that looked similar to me, but they were so alien, they didn't have a spirit of any animal that I could tell, and one was so pale in fur, it was almost white light from the sun. And they wore something over themselves that hid something that they didn't want others to see from view. Mother I'm so confused." _He cried into her chest, soaking her fur.

She sighed heavily and looked at her mate, she knew that the day would come, when he realized that there where others like him, but she didn't know that it would happen as it did.

TBC.... please R&R


	2. Second Encounter

Thank you all for the wonderful, and thoughtful reviews! Here is the second part and I am hoping to be able to update soon!

_________________________________________________________________________--

Part 2

Tears stained White Sun's son's face, as he slept curled next to and under her, she looked at her beautiful yet ugly son. Night's Shadow looked at his wife, unable to offer any words of comfort. Their child had just met more like him, but instead of acting as they hoped he feared and despised them.

"_What are we going to do now?" _She asked, it was the first time in a very long time, when she didn't have the answer.

"_I…..I honestly don't know."_ Came the reply that seemed to echo.

That night I remembered something, something that had been engraved into my mind during pup-hood. A woman with blue eyes like the sky, and a man who had brown fur, they made me. The woman was dying though, and she hadn't told her husband before she died that it wasn't the child's fault so he threw the child into a river enraged. No, he threw me into the river, and somehow I survived the rapids and ended up in the forest, and the pack was passing by. When they spotted me and took me in, I understood then. I wasn't ever going to fit in, no matter how old I got, I was never going to grow fur and become a wolf in body. Only in spirit, which made me so sad that I started to cry all over again, I loved my mother and father no matter what.

~Quatre whipped his eyes, the creature was so sad, it was painful. He looked back into the living area, which held a snoring Duo a reading Trowa and a meditating Wufei, then looking back out the window, he knew that he had to learn more about the mysterious creature before the Gundam leader arrived. ~

When the sun rose, I was awake and sitting on the ledge of our den, which over looked that water, and some spare trees. I wasn't too sure what I was going to do but I knew that I had to learn more about the strange creatures. Jumping off the ledge and looking back I saw a sad eyed mother, so I gave her a smile and whispered to her that I was going to come back. She nodded, knowing that I never lied.

Running through the slowly awakening forest I smiled at the baby squirrels as they tried to climb out of their nest, with out their mothers' permission and received a scolding. The deer looked up as I passed but they knew that I was just passing, and that they didn't have any sick or elderly deer that needed to be taken mercifully into the Spirit world.

A strange sound made me pause and listen, it was similar to how the creatures I saw yesterday talk, but they sounded gruff, and hurried. So I decided to check it out, ignoring my instinct to run back.

"We need to transfer this cargo before the Gundams come!" Came a loud voice, which seemed to have coldness etched into the sides.

"Yes SIR!" Came scared replies.

The smell of fear and authority came from the strange noises, as well as some alien smells. Creeping closer I investigated, tensing, ready to run and howl for help if needed.

There was strange things that took some space in a clearing, and men bustled around, carrying large things of some kind. They didn't smell like food so I wondered why they were even worrying about it in the first place. But what really caught my eye was large shining, things, that seemed to tower over me. The color was as silver as the moon but I knew that it wasn't a mood stone shaped into…what ever that was. It smelled somewhat like blood, a man stood in front of the contraption and smelled strongly of authority.

A branch snapped under my foot, freezing me, and the creatures bustling. Holding my breath I tried to think of a way to get myself out of the bad situation. So I cooed like the nesting birds who make the most noise. Thankfully that eased the tension out of the workers, while the leader, no the alpha seemed interested.

For a moment I lost sight of him, and the next he was above me, with a strange thing pointed at me.

"Stand up." He said, making the thing click.

Scared, and confused I wasn't sure what he said. He didn't have any patience so he let the small contraption roar and the ground beside me exploded.

"Stand up, I will not repeat myself."

Shakily I stood, as he did, and that was when he took in my figure.

~A sound alerted Trez Cushrinatda that something was watching, and a moment later he was upon the noise only to be surprised by the sight of a young boy. But he wasn't going to let the child go unwarned that sneaking up on an OZ equipment exchange was a grave mistake. When he told the boy to stand and the boy only looked at him, he fired his gun. A warning shot, but it seemed to snap the kid from his stupor. What amazed him, was when the young male stood, he was naked and laced with silver scars, his body was lean and tanned. With piercing blue eyes and long unruly brown hair, told a lot about the character in front of him. Trez motioned for the boy to move, which seemed to scare the boy, something about him, the way he walked, the way he held himself it was as if he had never seen another human being.~

"You don't understand me…..do you?" The male asked, amazement shown in his face.

Cocking my head to the side I looked at him, scared of the strange explosive shiny device in his hands.

"Follow me." He said and walked a few feet then looked back to see that I still watched him. Slowly, carefully I fallowed his example and walked forward on two legs, shaky but stable. The others turned to look at me, reminding me of a stray wolf about to meet the alpha of the pack.

Something was behind me, I turned and saw a very large creature similar to a bear towering over me, another shiny object lashed out, cutting my back. Yipping in surprise I fell onto all fours and snarled then attacked. Did they know nothing about honor, to never attack a stranger until he or she presents a threat? Howling as I threw myself toward the attacker something stabbed my shoulder but I ignored the blood, as I bit into the man's neck, hitting an artery. Blood filled my mouth, making me gag, I let go, knowing that I hadn't left a wound that would kill, but right when I let go and went back into defensive position. Another loud roar, then pain blossomed from my leg, snarling in rage I turned to my new enemy, and more roars answered me. Pain bit my arms, legs, and one went right through, making it impossible to move. I keened for help then, as a young pup would, if in trouble. Curling into a ball I waited for another invisible hit, as blood pooled around my now broken shaking body.

Pain clouded my vision, while I continued to keen, this was a new pain, it was worse than being kicked in the ribs by a deer, or being swiped at by a passing panther.

White Sun and Night's Shadow lifted their heads, their child howled a war howl, and moments later loud roars of human weaponry, then the unmistakable keen of their child. The Ancient Wolves rose and looked at their pack, they looked back with blood lust was in their eyes.

"_The humans dare attack one of our own!" _Night's Shadow spoke, _"I will go retrieve the little one, Rip Jaw and Bone Crusher come with me, Short Snout and Snake Venom stop half way, and be ready to run at a moments notice. The rest of you wait here and be ready to help with our wounded." _He said, sounding like a war general.

They ran off, ready for war, their howls silencing all the animals of the forest, nothing was in their path slowing them. All the animals and plants knew that the howls meant only one thing, and that meant war.

~Trez was surprised by the feral reaction, and more so that the young boy was acting like a wolf, but what worried him was that howls answered the boys cries.

"Sir, shall we kill him?" asked one of his over eager men.

"No, I shall see what this boy has to offer, then we might." Came the cold reply, he walked over to the bleeding pile of boy and picked him up. Staining his gloves, and once again taking him by surprise by how heavy the thin boy was.

Entering his tent, he yelled out, "Watch out for wolves and shoot if seen. I do not want to be disturbed!"

"Yes SIR!" Came slightly nervous yells in answer.

"Its time to interrogate the wild boy." He whispered and smiled, taking off his jacket and shirt reaching for his whip. ~

Red pain, hot blood was dripping from my numerous wounds. A few tears fell, but that was all I could do, because my body was handing, opening my eyes slowly I saw the man without a shirt and another strange thing in his arms.

"Its time to see if you speak any English." He said and lashed at me.

The tentacles burned my already tender skin, making me yelp in pain, I tried to move out of the things path. But no matter how I twisted and turned it didn't make the pain lessen. The cruel creature went behind me, I expected another lash, but instead he touched me, his hand traveled down my legs. Exploring further he entered me with one finger, making me yelp once more, and twist. It didn't feel right, it hurt. Soon though my body became accustomed to the intrusion, and his finger started to make little circles.

Moaning I tried to think of something, to gather my strength, but instead another entered me, while his remaining hand traveled to my chest and started to play. Panting I tried to think, tried to do something instead of be at the mercy of this cruel strange creature. Thankfully the fingers left, and I stopped being so tense, when something larger, and harder entered me. It hurt, making me gasp and moan, I tried to escape, to fight against the pain but I was too weak.

~Hot, it was so hot in the wild child, turned on by the boy's moans Trez began to pound into the boy, putting one hand into his mouth, while the other squeezed his length. Blood still leaked from his wounds and his hot breath on his fingers and his tongue lacing around Trez's fingers made him pound in harder. Finally at his limit he planted his seed inside of the young boy, and started to squeeze him, moments later he reached his limit. His head was thrown back in pleasure, and pain. Extracting himself from the boy, he noted that he was torn slightly, and was bleeding a mixture of blood and his seed. Looking back at the boy, he saw that he was unconscious, so he let him out of his bounds swiftly, and didn't attempt to catch him as he fell into a crumpled heap upon the tents floor.

"No sex for months, and then a wild boy comes, I think the Gods are looking down upon me happily." He said and put his pants back on. Exiting the tent, with one more look at the boy, thinking that he might be a good stress relief, for later in the day.~

Darkness consumed me I hoped that when I awoke I would be with the spirits or with the pack, as long as I was away from the pain.

Night's Shadow entered the camp, taking the men off guard, they hadn't expected to see such a large wolf. With Bone Crusher and Rip Jaw's doing the most of the work, he searched for his son howling his name, with no answer.

~Trez saw the giant wolves and was reaching for his weapon when one of his men went behind him and slammed the hilt of his gun on the back of his head. As Trez fell the man caught him and lifted him into the truck.

"You should be the one to survive if any of us sir, please forgive me." The man whispered, then ran out slamming the door behind him, howling a war cry.~

~The Gundam pilots looked at each other, more shots were fired, and a howl answered the howls.

"Sounds like OZ has finally shown up, and pissed off the animals in the process." Duo said as they ran with their weapons out.

Nearing the clearing they hadn't expected, what awaited them, two giant wolfs took down another man who was shooting at them. Half a dozen other men had already fallen with their throats ripped out.

"Oh my God." Duo said, to no one.

The wolves had blood all over them, and after they took down the last man, they raced into a tent.

Quatre was shocked, he knew that if he or the other pilots stepped into the clearing, they wouldn't have a chance, no matter how advanced they were. They couldn't fight against the wolves. ~

When Bone Crusher and Rip Jaw entered the tent, their father was in, they froze. Their little brother was unconscious, the smell of sex was strong, and blood was pooling around him.

"_Father….."_ Rip Jaw began.

"_He was attacked then forced, they are monsters!" _Bone Crusher snarled, walking toward their father.

"_Blue Eyes is alive, but his soul is weak, we need to get him help." _ Night's Shadow whispered before leaning over and pushing his head under the child. With Bone Crusher and Rip Jaw's help they where able to get him on Father's back and slowly they walked out. Only to be greeted by four more monsters.

~Quatre's eyes grew wide in shock, the wolves came out with an unconscious boy.

"What the Hell?" Duo whispered in shock, hoping that he was just seeing things, maybe something was in the tea.

Trowa and Wufei just looked at the scene before them unsure how to react, this was beyond what they had ever encountered or even trained for. Quatre felt the boys pain, and his heart told him that he needed to help. So he carefully walked toward the wolves, with his arms out stretched showing them that he meant no harm.


	3. Author's note

Dear readers,

Sorry I'm late on updating, a lot of things have been going on in my life and not all positive, I became slightly depressed for a few days but I'm bouncing back! I will update soon and if you have any good ideas or helpful hints on shaking away negative things and relieving stress then please tell me!!

Love to all

8Kisa8


	4. Headaches

A special thanks to StandingOnTheRooftops, though I think my pillows aren't to fond of you.

Now here is the awaited chapter!!

Head pounding, body aching, I opened my eyes slightly, and saw that the pale fur was walking closer to us, I was on Father's back and woozily I opened my mouth. Nothing came out at first which came as a mild surprise, I closed my eyes and put my head back down, Father wouldn't kill them. He would at least inspect them before anything happened.

~Trowa noticed that the boy was awake, and he looked at the four pilots with tired blue eyes, opened his mouth as if to say something then went back to sleep. _'Interesting, he is reacting to the situation as if he was on a bed, and someone walked in to wake him up.' _Trowa noted then turned his attention back to the situation before him. ~

~Quatre looked at the giant black wolf that was obviously the alpha, "Sir, Wolf sir, we mean you no harm. We heard the commotion and came onto the scene moments before you emerged from the tent. I just wish to help you, well the child on your back. He needs medical attention from the looks of him, and I know that you mean well but you cannot help him as well as I am able to." Quatre worded things carefully, in hopes to show his respect but also the urgency of the matter.~

~Duo heard Quatre say that they meant the wolves no harm, and had to stop himself from shaking his head. _'Yeah, we come in peace, you freakishly large wolves.' _He thought to himself them coughed quietly to hide a small snicker, at the thought of Quatre holding his hand up in a alien peace sign of some sort.~

~Wufei stared at the wolves, the alpha was an ancient one, he was told stories about them when he was in the colonies, if he wasn't training or helping he would listen to the stories with wide eyes. Amazed that there where such creatures on the Earth.~

Night's Shadow looked at the pale one who spoke, breathing in he noted that he spoke the truth. The only smell they held strongly upon them was of the interior of a car, and sweat from walking. He had already known that if his son didn't receive the care that was needed he would more than likely die and that would hurt his pack tremendously.

"_I have already noted that he is in need of medical treatment that we cannot provide." _ Night's Shadow spoke aloud slightly amused by the boys' reactions.

Quatre quickly answered the great beast in hopes of coming to some sort of agreement, "We would be able to help him, if you allowed us." He said slightly tongue tied.

That was when Wufei walked forward and looked the Ancient Alpha in the eyes, "Ancient One, we wish to help one of your pack mates." Wufei stated easily.

Head pounding, I woke up, and man I was tired of waking up in pain. Something was hovering over me and it wasn't a wolf, it was the pale fur named Quatre. Panicking I yelped and tried to skitter out of the way he seemed happy to see me but saddened by my reaction. Keening, I looked for Night's Shadow, terrified by what the man would possibly do.

"Oh, no……..it's alright little one….." Quatre tried to calm me, but it didn't work.

Being near a human so soon after……it…..I never been so terrified.

"_Blue Eyes, calm yourself, these humans aren't going to hurt you, they bandaged you, healing you better than our healer could." _Night's Shadow's voice came sternly from the shadows of a nearby tree, having expected a similar reaction.

I stopped and looked at my father sheepishly.

"So your name is Blue Eyes?" Quatre asked, looking at me with big innocent eyes.

Before I was able to comprehend the fact that he understood what father said mother entered in all her white glory. She took the humans off guard but they knew better than to draw their weapons. She looked around and wrinkled her nose in distaste the smell of blood was still in the air. Noticing me she raced over and promptly caught me in a wolf-ish hug of some sort. Her cold nose traveled all over me, she snorted when she smelled the other human, hiding her emotions she started to lick me. I grumbled about the sudden bath, but I knew that bathing me, calmed her considerably, she still thought of me as a new born pup.

Trowa was stunned, a pure white alpha female was washing and checking over the young human boy as if….as if he was one of her pups. Wufei was in awe, Duo was bug eyed, opening his mouth and closing it, Quatre felt the love that radiated from the white wolf, and he too was amazed that such an ancient creature worried about a human. Bu what really surprised the pilots was what the boy said.

"Mother, I'm not dirty!" He said with a coughing laugh.

Moments later he was surrounded by the remaining pack members and was promptly drowned in tongues of happiness.

~Doctor J. looked at the screen, he had finally found him, he smiled and leaned back in his chair. After so many years he finally found the boy who would be the leader of the Gundams. Who was naturally able to defend himself, and with just a few changes the boy would be perfect. The perfect solider.~

"Mom, please stop I am clean!" I said laughing, as she washed me for the third time.

"_Oh really?" _She asked then attacked my stomach, making me howl with laughter, pain forgotten.

The pilots watched, too stunned to do anything else. She continued to bathe me until I fell asleep in her warm embrace.

She watched my chest rise and fall, slowly and evenly in slumber before she looked at the boys, Duo hid behind Trowa, afraid that the Ancient Wolf knew what he had previously thought.

"_You took care of my pup, and I am grateful.-"_ She paused and looked up, inhaling deeply. _"Hey have come back…with more weapons." _

The Ancient White Wolf looked at her mate, it was time for them to show the humans who was superior, but they couldn't bring their child into the fight. No matter how painful they knew what they had to do….


	5. Pizza

"_Humans, take our child and leave this place for your safety and his. The others are regrouping and coming back with more weapons of death. Leave and be safe, we shall reclaim our child later, please our clan would forever be in your debt." _ White Sun said.

Quatre quickly nodded understanding that saying no would get them no were in a hurry, the ancient wolf seemed content so she and the pack melted into the forests shadows. But Bone-Crusher paused for a moment and gave the four boys a look with his steely gray eyes.

"_Never betray a wolfs trust._" He said simply before following his parents.

The pilots looked at each other in a slight daze, the past few hours had gone by so fast, and now they had a human wolf on their hands and to top it all off they had yet found out who their leader was.

"So who wants takeout?" Duo asked cheerfully.

Some how the pilots were able to transport the human wolf pup into a safe house without waking him, but the moment he was on the bed, his eyes opened and his mouth transformed into a snarl.

I was surrounded by humans, they looked at me carefully, one with long black hair similar to fathers was reaching for something that smelled like smoke and hot metal. The pale furred human walked toward me, as I would to an injured pup, not to startle him into doing something rash.

"My name is Quatre and this is Duo, Trowa and Wufei. Your….mother wished for us to bring you to safety, she didn't trust the forest any more." When Quatre saw my immediate reaction to the thought of being abandoned by my pack he added quickly with reassurance. "She told us to tell you that she would come get you when the danger had passed."

The one named Quatre seemed sincere but I was still unsure how to react to the new surroundings and what I had just learned. The one called Wuffy…..I think seemed to notice that I was still worried so he added something that my brother would say.

"One of your pack members said 'Never betray a wolfs trust'." Wufei added, seconds later tension eased from the boys figure.

Five minutes later in awkward silence Trowa thought of something that no one else had yet to think or say. "Do you speak English?" All the pilots looked at the boy in wonder, that was a really good question.

I looked at them and nodded slowly, their language was a lot easier than learning how to talk to squirrels, you might think that they are stupid but in reality they are brilliant and their brilliance gets them killed. The one named Duo……smiled happily and looked at me with wide brown eyes.

"Say something…..say that Wufei has a stick up his butt!" Duo whispered to me excitedly.

With that said Wufei turned red and grabbed his…stick from out behind him and threatened Duo to say that one more time.

"Up…..His…..Butt…." I managed to wrap my mouth around the words.

Wufei gave his friend a look that told him that if he said anything else to me that was apparently embarrassing then it would be up his butt.

The silent Trowa looked at me with a steady gaze reminding me of my sister, Mouse Catcher, the feeling of loss overwhelmed me for a moment. Quickly I shook my head to clear my head of emotion this wasn't anytime to get soft, I had to make my pack proud and when this was all over I would have a new name for myself. Something strong, something that told the other clans to be afraid, maybe….Car Rider or…….something eater…..anything other than the pup name Blue Eyes.

It was as if the O' Silent Trowa knew what I was thinking because he said quietly but everyone heard him clearly, "We can't exactly call him Blue Eyes in public."

"That's true….we'll have to think of it over pizza." Quatre said smiling at me.

"What's…..Pita?"

"Pizza." Said Duo.

"Pizta."

"Pizza….Z!" Duo emphasized.

"Pizza?"

"You got it awesome!" Duo said happily then it dawned on him that I've never had pizza, so he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me into another chamber. Strange smells greeted me, as my stomach growled, what ever pizza was it smelled strange but good.

Ten Dominos Pizza boxes littered the floor, I immediately fell in love with pizza it had so many rich flavors and the brown, bubbling water called Soda made me burp. Which made even O' Silent Trowa cracked a small smile, while Duo spit out his drink, some had come out of his nose in amusement. Quatre snickered and Wufei even laughed a little, at that moment I felt safe.


	6. Four Girls and Clothes

Sorry this is so late, I'm trying to update faster, a lot of things have happened. Exams, a blizzard and some other interesting things which resulted in this late chapter sorry. I've added two new chapters in hopes of making it up to you guys! Enjoy!!

* * *

A few suns later, they decided to take me out, I was named Heero on account of that I saved Duo from burning himself three times and when Duo was using the oven it spit fire, and no one had notice for a moment, but the smell warned me. So they thought that was a suitable name, and it seemed familiar…I wasn't able to place were I've heard it but it felt good being called that.

They all had beeping things and with pained looks they looked at me, the first thing they said that they had to do was to take me out to get some new clothes, I couldn't wear any of their clothes, I was too tall and thin. Also I needed to see what human cities looked like, so after making me promise multiple times I exited the home.

Quatre, Duo, Wufei and Trowa watched Heero from about fifty feet away, they had him sitting on a bench near the ocean, just to see how he reacted to the sights and smells but in a close enough distance to intervene if anything happened. The young boy watched with wide eyes as the things called vehicles zoomed around everyone had someplace to be and something to do.

I sat down on something made of wood and metal, near a wall overlooking a very large pond. When four girls walked past, they weren't of the same blood but something about them bonded them together. One with blond hair and blue eyes stopped and looked at him she smiled and walked away from the giggling group.

"Good afternoon, how are you today?" She asked me nicely.

"Good…..how are you?" I answered softly bewildered that she was talking to me, she didn't smell hostile but I still felt it was needed to stay aware.

"I'm fine mind if I sit here?"

"No…"

She sat and looked over the large pond, contently. Reminding me of my pack sister, Star-Dusk longing filled me for a few seconds.

"My name is Fiera, what's yours?"

"Heero."

She stared at me for a moment then smiled, "Your parents named you really well, with that hair and those eyes you remind me of a Knight in armor, Heero is a really nice name!"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that so I looked back at the large pond, wondering how anyone ever got on the other side of it.

"Fiera, you shouldn't talk to strangers!" Came a huffy voice behind him, causing me to jump.

The three girls walked up beside us and smiled, one had black skin, one was similar looking to Fiera while one had dyed hair, the only way he could tell was the smell of chemicals.

"Sara, Alice, Onyx I was not talking to a stranger he is called Heero and, he is around my age!" She said defiantly.

"That doesn't count, you probably asked him his name!" Came the grumpy reply.

"Does so, he is no longer a stranger!"

The girl named Onyx gave her a irritated look, but it was obvious that there was a smile in her eyes. As the two bickered for a moment, I looked over to were the guys were, they just watched in amusement, well Quatre and O' Silent Trowa did, Duo couldn't keep his mouth closed and Wufei seemed on edge. The once named Sara followed my eyes, then looked at me again with a smile.

"Your family seems to be worried about you….and I think one just swallowed a fly…." She said.

I just shrugged, I wasn't sure how to respond to not saying anything at all was my best bet.

Alice walked behind me then slung her arms around my shoulders, she poked me in the head and cheeks. "You don't talk much do you?"

"ALICE!" Fiera said horrified that she would hug and poke me.

"What? You said he wasn't a stranger and I wanted to see for myself so.." She stuck out her tongue at her sister.

"You do know that we are more than likely bothering him and he was just sitting here all peaceful looking over the ocean and then you came along." Came Onyx's irritated voice.

"Well he looked lonely and I wanted to make him smile, is that a crime?"

"Yes, it is. "

"Bite me."

"I'd rather not. "

Unsure how to react I slowly loosened up and saw that they were doing what my pack mates would do…but they just weren't rolling around on the ground. Suddenly Fiera stood up and looked over at the shops, she spotted something because her reaction was one of pure happiness.

"I see a bookstore!" She yelled, and promptly started off towards it.

"Nooo, not another one!" moaned Sara, and they all took off after their sister in hopes of preventing her from entering the store.

"Bye Heero see you later!" Fiera called as they raced away.

Duo came up behind me and whistled, "How the Hell did you get four girls to crowd around you like that? Your some kind of babe magnet!" Duo said amazed.

The rest of the group came a minute later, and we started to walk.

"What is….the ocean?" I asked suddenly.

"The thing you were staring at for about ten minutes." Duo said simply.

"Where is the other shore, its just another name for a big pond right?"

"Oh man, we have some serious work to do!" Duo said happily then promptly dragged me into a store.

Two hours later, I had a deep hate for clothing stores and clothing for that matter, I finally settled for tight black spandex shorts and a large-ish sleeve-less green T-shirt. Duo started to complain but Wufei added, "Its better than nothing, you have to admit it does work for him somehow…"


	7. Doctor J

Sorry this is a short chapter, I just had some insperation so....yeah.. And thank you StandingOnTheRooftops for your support! And to all the my readers, thank you!

* * *

As we walked through down town, hair on my neck stood tall, I looked around something wasn't right. The air had a slight smell of…..I think its called oil, and something smelled part human part machine, and seconds later I saw him…it whatever it was it was coming towards us.

"Run." I growled simply then started to bound forward, the boys looked at each other than raced after me, unsure of why I was reacting the way I was. My vision was narrowing, cold fear raced through my veins, what ever it was it was going to hurt us….. A few seconds later something stung my leg, heat burned through my leg, making it immobile. Something else came at us moments later, but when Duo was hit, he fell, then Wufei, Trowa and lastly Quatre.

I spun around catching myself from falling, standing my ground, ignoring the pain. This was nothing compared to the hunting trap I stepped in attempt to save my younger brother, Bee Catcher.

"Run, we'll be fine." Quatre said in a whisper.

"No…..Don't ……Leave …..Pack member….Behind." I snarled.

"Bravo, young one, I have to say that I'm surprised that you've survived all this time in the woods with those wolves no less. And then as luck would have it here you are with the boys you will soon be like." The man said happily.

Darkness swallowed me before I was able to do anything for my fallen friends.

Cold I was so cold, something was under me, and the air was icy, ice seemed to have replaced my blood. A twitch of a finger sent pain shooting up, making me gasp.

"Oh good your awake. " Came a male's rough voice somewhere to my left.

I didn't know who he was but I did know that I had to respect him for he was my alpha….no he was……….the reason I was alive…..Nothing made scene, my head pounded. I didn't know who I was anymore, all I knew was that I was a Gundam Pilot, Zero.

"From your lack of reaction I can safely assume you are in your right state of mind. Now Zero, your name is Heero Yuy, and your objective is to destroy Oz."

"Yes…Doctor J." I said simply, my mind focusing on that thought. That was why I was alive, I was to destroy Oz, failure was not an option.

It had been a month since the young pilots had been shot and had lost their charge, no matter how hard they looked and how many people they interrogated nothing worked. Their leader was no where to be seen and their informers continued to tell them that their leader was going to be there soon.

"What do we do now? We are wolf food!" Duo exclaimed mournfully, as they sat around the kitchen table.

"We have to find him, can you imagine what would happen if the Ancient Wolfs learned that we failed in protecting their child? You think Oz is bad, they don't have the years nor the anger that those wolves are able to harbor." Wufei said simply.

Quatre was a mess, he blamed himself for loosing Heero, he thought it would be safe to go out in the open. Trowa was behind him, giving him silent support.

"He used to call Trowa, O' Silent One." Sniffed Duo suddenly, then looked at Wufei, "Wuffy Stick, Quatre, the Sun's Pale Fur…" Duo trailed off sadly.

"Don't forget about yourself, "Loud Long Fur." Wufei added quietly.

Minutes later their phones buzzed, they had a mission. Nodding to one another they walked out of the house and separated. Time to get back to work.

The controls of my Gundam blinked brightly as I neared the Oz base, things were about to get very interesting. This was going to be my first mission in my Gundam, I've already manually blown up a few bases, but this was show time. I didn't want to be retrained by Doctor J. a few hours with him can feel like years. A bright orange light took me off guard for a moment, it looked like I was the last to the party, at least it was just getting started.

"Mission accepted. "

Heavy Arms was firing at advancing battle suits while Death Scythe was working on the base, Nataku was fighting in the air, while Sand Rock backed up Heavy Arms. All their monitors beeped crazily as they looked around for the new enemy. Gundam Zero landed neatly upon an enemy mobile units head.

"I'm going out on a limb here and guessing that's our leader." Duo's voice filtered in all the pilot's helmets.


	8. Pilot Zero

Hey, please forgive me for the long Hiatus. I am back and I am going to write and hope for forgiveness! ~ Also, the perspective has been changed to third person, I will try to edit the earlier chapters a little later, sorry for the inconvenience!

A large, almost godlike Gundam loomed above the fight. The pilot of Gundam Zero was effective in destroying the enemy. Within moments there was nothing left, metal of opposing fighters were mutilated, the pilots who attempted to escape were strewn across the blacktop; their suits shining in the glowing light of the burning command post.

The pilots stared at their mysterious leader, something was familiar. Trowa leaned against the dark brown wall staring at the pilot through his long, chocolate bangs; Wufei stood, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. Duo bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, curiosity outweighed his need to be still, and the greater need to be stoic in this situation. Quatre was the only pilot who openly stared, his big blue eyes attempting to penetrate the visor.

All were unable to help themselves, for they waited with a baited breath when the young man reached up to unclasp the helmet. Only to practically topple over in surprise, for before them stood their beloved Wolf-man!

Duo was restrained by a hand to the forearm, Trowa's hand. Wufei stared at the boy who wormed his way into their hearts, who was taken while they were on duty, and then to suddenly show up. An anger kindled within and mingled with a hurt, but reason stayed his reaction. Quatre was the first to verbally respond.

"Heero, can you tell us how you came to be Zero's pilot?"

The boys watched as Heero stiffened, then looked at the four with guarded, cold blue eyes. "How is it that you have come to know my name?" He spoke with such a cold clinical voice, it would have put a surgeon to shame.

"We were briefed of your status, prior to your arrival." Duo lied easily; he twisted the end of his braid behind his back.

Heero nodded, then glanced at the teary eyed Quatre and the cold eyed Trowa. He uncrossed his arms and straightened his posture. "Where are my accommodations?"

Trowa answered, "Third door on the left, near the end."

Heero nodded once more before departing, laptop materializing, for like any good soldier he was to report his findings to his higher authority.

Once the group was sure that the new Heero was out of ear shot they came together. A mixture of horror, happiness and confusion fought its way for dominance. Eventually the four young men, sat on brown leather couches and stared at their hands, the wall or simply one another. They were not trained for this, they did not know how to react to this type of situation.

"I think…." Quatre began but trailed off, uncertainty dominated his thoughts.

"We need to integrate this new Heero, we need to see how badly he contrasts to his old self. And if at all possible we can see if we can get the old him back. But the worst situation would be that we have to somehow explain this to his family, if ever the time arose." Wufei spoke, holding back a shudder at the thought of telling Heero's pack of what has potentially befallen him.

Eventually the group dispersed, Wufei to the garage to tune his bike, Trowa to his room, Duo decided to take a run, and Quatre simply lingered in the kitchen.

Quatre could feel the nothingness that has overcome the once curious, peaceful, happy boy that was Heero. It took everything within his power to not double over in grief, if they were to ever get him back, it was going to be a long road and it was going to be dangerous.

Heero observed his room; the lack of home-y touches suited his needs. There was a bare mattress resting atop a box spring and a wire framed bed; egg white walls, white oak flooring, and a white bathroom attached. Simple, clean, effective, just as he was created to be.

Sitting upon the mattress, and opening the laptop, Heero noted the notches in the wall while it booted to life. Reflecting on his teammates reactions, he thought of how their eyes widened, almost comically so upon seeing the face under the helmet. Shaking his head, he cleared his mind of useless thoughts, for whoever they thought he was, they were going to learn that he was nothing more than a weapon. And with that thought in mind, Heero began to type his report to Doctor J.

There was nothing more for Quatre to clean, the once tidy kitchen was now spotless, as was the living room, library and den. Still he looked for something to do, to keep his mind and hands occupied before it entered dangerous waters.

Eventually he meandered towards Trowa's quarters, in hopes that a calming presence would still his aching heart and allow him to think clearly. For there was nothing he, they, could do until they have spent more time with this stranger.

A day passed, then two, and the tension within the household grew heavier. Duo was absent during the day, taking long walks or going into town to barter with the local scrap metal dealer. Wufei hunted around dojos in hopes of finding sparring partners who were as well practiced in the martial arts as he. All went their separate ways, rarely meeting, never speaking, only making eye contact when completely necessary. That is, until a new mission arrived.

The boys convened at the garage, the air seemed musty, even though the doors were open to allow a free flow of oxygen. Their assignment was to infiltrate an OZ base on the border lands of a desert, Quatre's expertise.

As they made plans for the mission, Heero stiffened, eyes darted around, nose flaring. Something was coming, there was no ominous intent, but something was getting closer. It smelled of sickly flowers, and pink….he fought the urge to duck under the table that currently supported the map.

Minutes later a purring of an engine came clear, silencing the talk between the pilots, and they drew their guns. A large, pink vehicle entered the driveway, and moments later the far door opened to reveal a horrendous high heeled pink shoe, attached to such was a white leg, then a pinker dress. There stood Relena Peacecreaft, in all her pink glory.

Duo groaned, he put the gun back into the small of his back, and went to speak to the 'princess'. Heero watched with curiosity, he knew only practical necessity for clothing, and did not understand why somewhat, no matter the gender, would wish to subject themselves to the impracticality and obvious comfortableness of such an outfit.

"DUO!" She all but shrieked when her eyes fell upon the long, slim boy.

Duo winced in pain, her shriek grew in decibels, nearing the glass shattering level. He attempted to stay the anger that reared it head, for whenever Relena was within range, something, no matter what, tended to go south, or become more complicated.

"Relena, why are you here?" He asked, his voice void of emotion as he surveyed her pink ensemble.

"I am here because I was able to track you down, silly!" She scoffed at him, and batted her eye lashes. "Until you follow through with your promise to kill me, then I see no reason to not follow you."

Duo curled his hands into fists, nails biting into the soft flesh of his palms, he did not have the time nor patience to deal with this idiot pink, puff ball.


End file.
